Mi soporte
by StIp4Evahre
Summary: Stanley Marsh nunca superó a los soportes de LoL, esos que no otorgan visión y ni siquiera ayudan en la partida. Hasta el día en el que no le molestó por primera vez que le robaran una kill. "- ¡Sona-Ks! ¡Sona-Ks! -". Oh si, imaginar la risa de esa persona lo llevaba de felicidad.


Stan Pov.

Años de los juegos MOBA me llevaron a esta situación, tarde o temprano me cruzaría con ese particular videojuego 5vs5 tan famoso abreviado como LoL. Llegar a nivel 30 no fue un problema, el problema comenzó cuando empecé a jugar las partidas ranked, miles de trolls, afk y gente que ni siquiera sabía que era un centinela me tocaba en el emparejamiento

Hasta mi novena ranked

Elegí ir Mordekaiser adc ya que no teníamos tanque y era bastante beneficioso al haber 4 magos del equipo contrario, había estado a punto de pedir a la persona que estaba por ser mi support que utilizara algo con buen daño y que no sea tan débil. Había elegido a Sona antes de poder enviar mis mensajes, solo me respondió con una de las frases de la campeona ligeramente modificada

Solo tú puedes oírme Mordekaiser, ¿Qué partida maestra tendremos hoy?

Solté una risa por su mensaje, me había sorprendido en verdad. Al entrar en la partida y dirigirnos a nuestras respectivas líneas me había llegado un mensaje privado de su parte

Kailey_B: De verdad solamente te escuchare a ti, siempre soy de silenciar a los demás. Espero que sea de tu agrado tener la primera sangre. :)

¿Qué? Bien, solo me había dignado a mandarle una cara sonriente, era algo tonto que tenga la primera sangre ya que siempre se la llevaban los mid o top, dependía de que tan regalado estuviera mi equipo. Hasta el min 3 estaba todo muy apretado para mí, es decir, tener en frente al dúo Miss Fortune - Nami no era muy bueno teniendo en cuenta que Mordekaiser no es a distancia, pero en una jugada inesperada mi support había logrado dar con su pasiva a la Supp contraria, la había ralentizado y empezó a darle ataques básicos para bajar su vida notablemente, solamente tuve que acercarme y dar una certera Q.

¡Primera sangre!

¿Me creen si les digo que invite nuevamente a esa persona a jugar todas las partidas posibles? Pues si, efectivamente nos convertimos en un dúo en poco tiempo, siempre que se encontraba desconectada, yo me dirigía hacia otras líneas, solo quería jugar adc con mi supp preferida. Con las partidas y mensajes empezamos a olvidar el juego y solamente usar el chat para comunicarnos, esa persona detrás de la pantalla era una amante de los libros y el arte antiguo, me había asegurado que le encantaba la época victoriana e incluso la mitología griega. Ella era una completa caja de Pandora, la cual estaba abriendo poco a poco.

En una de las pocas partidas donde a mi me tocaba ir en el rol de la jungla habíamos empezado a bromear por chat privado, siempre me decía Sona-Ks, cuidado con venir a mi línea, el mensaje describía exactamente lo que pasaba, cada vez que me acercaba a ayudar en su línea, ella siempre daba los últimos golpes, llevándose así las muertes sin importar que su adc estuviera enfurecido. A mí tampoco me importaba, me agradaba que lo hiciera ya que me podría estar imaginando como se ríe de la situación, con una risa que seguramente es la más dulce que podría llegar a escuchar.

Sin darme cuenta, entre mensajes y regalos que intercambiamos me enamore de una persona desconocida, pero a la vez era como si hubieran pasado años a su lado. Nunca me lo pregunté, ¿Esa persona seria hombre? ¿mujer? ¿Un agente del gobierno, como Tweak siempre dijo?. De todas maneras, se muy bien que el sexo de la persona no me va a importar, yo me habia enamorado de su personalidad, aun estando completamente a ciegas, habia caído a los pies de mi soporte, mi gran dúo.

Luego de unos días había ido a una cafetería donde había wi-fi, me lleve la notebook y me dispuse a jugar una partida mientras tomaba un café esperando a mi amigo. Mi supp no estaba conectado, ya que no podía hacer nada al respecto empece una partida utilizando a Evelynn Mid. Una vez había finalizado note a mi amigo rubio asomarse por la entrada, pero aparentemente estaba acompañado. Un chico pelirrojo entro detrás de McCormick, acomodando su alborotado cabello detrás de las orejas de un gorro verde que poseía

Hace tanto tiempo no me había perdido tanto en los ojos de una persona desconocida.

Kenny nos presento adecuadamente, se llamaba Kyle Broflovski y había tenido que acompañar a mi compañero de salidas por un asunto familiar. Era un chico bastante callado, pero su serenidad al beber la taza de café prestando atención a todo lo que hablábamos con el rubio era sencillamente cautivante. De un momento a otro Kenny nos había dejado para hablar por teléfono con su actual pareja, Kyle dejo la taza de café a un lado y miro mi computadora de reojo, la cual aun poseía mi sesión de LoL iniciada totalmente expuesta, dejando ver hasta cuanto RP había cargado la semana pasada ya que estaba esperando una Skin definitiva de Lux, mi mejor campeón en mid.

Juro que nunca vi a alguien volverse más rojo que su propio cabello.

Empezó a reír nervioso mirándome mientras movia sus manos sobre la mesa, al ver que Kenny había entrado, soltó la siguiente frase con una sonrisa burlona y a la vez nerviosa:

\- Sona- Ks está frente a ti The_Raven ¿Qué harás al respecto?

Empecé a temblar de la nada, la persona de la cual me había enamorando por detrás de la pantalla ahora se encontraba frente a mí, lo que me dijo Kenny en ese momento se fue al caño ya que en mi mente solo rondaba esa pregunta; ¿Qué harás?

Bueno, luego de correr al baño para vomitar de nervios me digne a hacer acto de presencia haciendo una pequeña reverencia al pelirrojo, el me miro confundido al igual que mi colega, pero el cambio su expresión al oírme decir con total firmeza y seguridad la frase que marcaría el primer capítulo de nuestra historia fuera del videojuego.

\- Enamorarte en la vida real, mi querido soporte -.


End file.
